


A Chase For Chase

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: Chase Atlantics my life, F/M, Im obsessed with this game and this band, Soft Dep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: The Tv barely worked but when it finally turned on dep came on screen...
Relationships: John/femDep
Kudos: 2





	A Chase For Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask it's depressing, just saw birds of prey so I'm obsessed, made a oc named Saint who has a incurable case of insanity, she barely in this rice but ya know.

The Tv barely worked but when it finally turned on dep came on screen. "Hello fellow resistance, or people who aren't cultists, my name is deputy and I have something to say. Now I know this is seed cliche to broadcast on tv but... We have a situation, my favorite band is touring here in hope county but they don't know that the Peggie's have taken over, I'm gonna drive to the entrance of the county and I'm gonna start a road block, I will need some help blocking off the road. I'm not using road wire but I will be using vehicles. I need to get these guys to a bunker safe and sound as soon as possible so the cult doesn't know, along with the fact the Peggie's sent a broadcast saying the collapse is coming very soon. I'm usually not the person to believe them but... I have a feeling they are gonna do something that cannot be undone. Well that's all that needs to be said, if you wanna help meet me at "my" ranch and bring something we can block the road with that's notdamaging to tires, so... Peace out broskis" 

Some resistance and close friends of rook pulled up into the drive way, hurk brought Nancy, Sharks brought his mustang that had flames on it, and Adelaide brought her damn helicopter. Dep thought 'hey if it works it works'  
Adelaide got out of the helicopter and walked over to dep " hey sugar, so are any of these boys in O... Older woman like me"  
"no Adelaide. Now while your flying make sure no ones following us got it?"  
"Go it"  
"hurk, Nancy is a good car specially if we need to gun down a few Peggie's, Sharks that car is bad ass and it's probably a good plan if we need to get them to the bunker in a hurry, tom and Alice, those fans are chunky and make good road blockers."  
"Okay so we need to blocke out the whole road?"  
"Yes hurk. Now hurry times are wasting, people are dying, we need to get to the outer entrance of hope county, let's go people!"  
Chatter came through rooks radio as she got in the car "this is jackass how may I service you in this world ending day?"  
"Deputy! I see you actually have your radio on, I saw your little broadcast and I have a deal for you."  
"johns whatever it is I don't care"  
"I was just gonna make sure that no road patrols would be out today if you gave me my ranch back but I guess your boys safety isn't as important to you as I thought."  
"Wait."  
"Yes my dear?"  
"I.. Might be able to negotiate that, but you need to send out a call now or no deal."  
"I always keep my word."  
"Fine but if you are lying I will rip every last inch of flesh off your bones and feed it to your brother road."  
"Before he could say anything else she turned her radio to the resistance channel, and chatted with her friend while driving.

They arrived at the outer entrance to the county waiting for a tour bus to arrive, she got on top of a van and in the distance she saw a black bus , "alright everyone stand your ground, hold your fire, I'm sure this is them"

The bust stopped a couple inches from the van and she knocked on the door, and there was Mitchell cave standing in front of her own face, "is there something going on? Why is the road blocked"  
"Hi um....we need a o get you to safety, it's dangerous here, we sorta are having a doomsday situation and we are here to pick you up and bring you to somewhere safe. "Are you guys doomsday prep person somethin" "sure why not. Can we just take you to safety?" "Um... Sure?"  
"You need to abandon the van, just trust me on this please?"  
"Okay."  
Mitchel went into the back of the van and dep could hear chatter and bags, Mitchell, Christian,Clinton, Jesse, and pat came out of the vanwith their bags  
"Okay just choose something to get into and we will make our way to the bunker"

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger!


End file.
